


Summary: Half Blood Prince Arc

by Yatorihell



Series: In the Darkness: Trivia [12]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, ノラガミ | Noragami (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:48:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29961162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yatorihell/pseuds/Yatorihell
Summary: In The Darkness - Noragami x Harry Potter AU SummaryChapters 60 - 71
Relationships: Bishamonten | Vaisravana/Kazuma, Iki Hiyori/Yato, Kofuku Binbougami/Daikoku
Series: In the Darkness: Trivia [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/739518
Kudos: 2





	Summary: Half Blood Prince Arc

** Chapter 60 – Back to Hogwarts **

Hiyori comes to visit Yato and Yukine for Yato’s birthday. Yukine and Hiyori plot to get Yato back into Quidditch to take his mind off his grief and the visions he has. There is a new Minister of Magic called Amaterasu. Yato is attacked by Nora on the Hogwarts Express as she tries to have him kidnapped by Father, but Yukine and Hiyori find him in time.

** Chapter 61 – Amortentia **

Yato is in his final year at Hogwarts. He takes Potions classes with Madame Kofuku where they make Amortentia, a love potion, and Hiyori smells things related to Yato. she becomes embarrassed when asked what she smells. Madame Kofuku reveals that the Sorcerer has created Horcruxes so he cannot be easily killed.

** Chapter 62 – To Find A Horcrux **

Yato, Hiyori and Yukine get onto the Quidditch teams. Yato struggles with Potions and Madame Kofuku gives him her old textbook where she has perfected every potion. She reveals that Yato may be able to find the Horcruxes through the Legilimency link between him and the Sorcerer.

** Chapter 63 – Potions and Snitches **

Yato tries to find a horcrux using Legilimency and sees the locket in Grimmauld Place. In Potions class Yato secretly uses Madame Kofuku’s book to make a perfect potion much to Yukine’s annoyance. The first Quidditch match of the year, Slytherin vs Gryffindor, results in a Gryffindor victory.

** Chapter 64 – The Cursed Necklace **

After the Quidditch match, Yato, Hiyori and Yukine go to Hogsmeade. They drink butterbeer at the Three Broomsticks, where they find that Madame Kofuku and Daikoku have adopted a little boy, Daigo.

The three go to Honeydukes to buy sweets, but Yato notices that Hiyori has gone missing. He thinks he sees Nora in the back of the shop and drags Yukine outside in time to hear Hiyori scream.

Hiyori is suspended above the bridge and falls unconscious in the snow. They find a necklace wrapped in cloth beside her, but Daikoku warns them not to touch it. Daikoku picks Hiyori up and they go back to Hogwarts.

** Chapter 65 - Recovery **

Hiyori is taken to the infirmary and the others go to Professor Tenjin’s office to inform him of what happened. The headmaster examines the necklace and tells them a deadly curse has been placed on it. Yato tells the headmaster that he saw nothing, not mentioning that he thinks Nora is behind it.

Hiyori wakes up in the infirmary with Yato asleep at her side. He asks her what she remembers, and she recalls that she was meant to deliver the necklace to Professor Tenjin. Hiyori is released from the infirmary, at which time Yato has deduced that Nora is using the secret tunnels to contact Deatheaters and retrieve the cursed necklace. But without proof, Yato is reluctant to tell the headmaster.

** Chapter 66 – The Christmas Party **

Madame Kofuku invites Yato, Hiyori, Yukine, Bishamon and Kazuma to a Christmas party. Yukine sets Yato up so that he alone escorts Hiyori to and from the party. Yato has a vision of the locket again but sees that it is in Professor Tenjin’s office. Yukine points out that it may not be a horcrux, but Yato has a feeling it is. The idea of Professor Tenjin being a Deatheater makes Yato even more reluctant to confront him.

** Chapter 67 – Felix Felicis **

After Christmas break, Yato meets with Professor Tenjin. He tells him that the locket is one of many that students buy in Hogsmeade, and that it may be a red herring planted by the Sorcerer. Yato is disappointed but understands that his visions may be tampered with.

The trio have their first mock exams, and Yato teases Hiyori with a luck potion to ease her nerves. She takes it and is filled with confidence, and leaves. Yato reveals to Yukine that it was just water, much to both of their surprise based on her reaction.

** Chapter 68 – To Put A Stopper In Death **

Yato turns up at Hufflepuff dormitories under a love potion confessing his love for Hiyori. Yukine, not knowing what to do with him, has Hiyori meet them and take him to Madame Kofuku for an antidote. The spell is broken and Yato has no recollection of what happened. Madame Kofuku gets a drink out for them to wash away the dregs of the potion and makes a toast. Yato falls to the ground in a fit having been the first to drink, and they realise it's poison. Madame Kofuku and Yukine find the antidote and save Yato, and he is taken to the infirmary.

A box of chocolates laced with Amortentia is found in Yato’s room addressed from Hiyori, but she claims she never sent it. Madame Kofuku reveals that the wine they were drinking was left on her desk, and she intended to give it to Professor Tenjin. Hiyori stays with Yato through the night and hears him whisper her name, causing her to leave in embarrassment when Yukine arrives.

** Chapter 69 - Memory **

Yato puzzles over the chocolates but doesn’t think that Nora sent them. In Slytherin vs Ravenclaw, Yato loses to Kazuma and laments over why he can’t focus. He goes to bed and has the same vision of Grimmauld Place, but this time the ring in the goblet presents itself, leaving Yato feeling hollow. Professor Tenjin dismisses this as homesickness. The trio stay over the Easter break to study, and Yato decides he needs to read Madame Kofuku’s book in private to pass the exam. The trio, teachers and Kazuma and Bishamon invites to Kofuku’s and Daikoku’s wedding in the summer.

** Chapter 70 – Sectumsempra  **

Slytherin loses to Hufflepuff. Yukine points out some good news that Nora is no longer trying to kill the headmaster.

Yato decides to follow Nora to catch her in the act after realising she goes upstairs to do something every day. The trio follows her but loses her on the seventh floor. Yato goes back downstairs to confer with Hiyori, and they realise Nora has been using the Room of Requirement. Nora barrels past and Yato follows her into the girl's bathroom. He asks her what she is doing and Nora seems shaken. She admits she gave him the love potion so that he would come back home and attacks him. Yato uses a lacerating spell on Nora which causes her to bleed out. Madame Kofuku heals Nora and Yato is taken to the headmaster's office.

Yato confesses to cheating using the book and is told to dispose of it. Yato finds Hiyori at the grand staircase and he asks her to come with him. they go to the Room of Requirement and Yato admits what he has been doing. Hiyori hides the book for Yato and sneaks up on him. Yato leans in to kiss Hiyori but she disappears.

** Chapter 71 – Disarm and Dispatch **

N.E.W.T exams end for Yato and it sinks in that he won’t be coming back to Hogwarts but Yukine and Hiyori will. He is thankful at least that they will never see Nora again and that he can focus on horcruxes.

Yato receives a note from Professor Tenjin that night summoning him to the Astronomy Tower. Professor Tenjin admits that Sakura’s locket is a horcrux and the one he wears is a fake, but the Sorcerer believes it's real and is coming to kill him. He also tells Yato that the ring in his vision was a horcrux destroyed by Izanami, the Sorcerer’s lover, before she killed herself. Sakura never wanted to get Yato involved using his Leglimency link, but after her death Professor Tenjin knew it was the only way to find the horcruxes in time. Yato is furious at this, and tells Professor Tenjin that Nora has been trying to kill him. professor Tenjin knows this but didn’t stop her as he knew that she would be killed for her failure.

There is a commotion in the stairwell and Professor Tenjin opens the floor beneath Yato, trapping him beneath the floorboards as Nora bursts in and disarms the headmaster. They talk for a moment and Nora reveals Deatheater have breached the school using a vanishing cabinet she repaired in the Room of Requirement. Nora is reluctant to kill Professor Tenjin and he urges her to do the right thing, that they can help her, but the Deatheaters arrive before she can speak. Kugaha, Oshi and three other Deatheaters take the fake horcrux, and Kugaha kills Professor Tenjin.

Hogwarts closes early and Hiyori and Yukine tell Yato that they aren’t going back to Hogwarts next year. Instead, they will find the horcruxes together.


End file.
